


Heart of Stone

by MusikKeyKid



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusikKeyKid/pseuds/MusikKeyKid
Summary: What if Marcy knew about Amphibia beforehand?





	Heart of Stone

With a heavy heart feeling like it was made of stone, two girls ventured through the thicket of the frozen over forest.

The tempretures were low enough for them to see their own breaths as the older blonde cut loose branches out of their way with her pink glazed sword.

They did not need to say anything. For what more could be said in this moment, when all had been said and done only a couple hours earlier.

"You knew about all of this?!" The blonde could still feel the utter betrayal boiling hot in her veins. Making her skin crawl just by thinking of it. "You used us! You could've warned us about this! You could've prevented us from coming here!"

The girl she had formerly considered a close friend tightend her grip around the cloth of the table they had been standing around in a circle. "You're overreacting."

"Overreact- YOU'RE underreacting!" The other friend at the table had replied, but not nearly as loud as her friend. Distress and confusion had been written across her face.

But the smallest of the trio tried to keep a straight face as she once more started a weak attempt at explaining herself. "It's your destiny, it's not like you had a choice anyways!" She had raised her voice slightly which only made the blonde even madder.

"OH THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG. I'm NOT risking my life for something that's not even my fault!" She had slammed her fists on the table to make the point more clear.

"I don't think you understand-"

"No YOU don't understand! YOU dragged us into YOUR mess and expected US to fix it for you! We were on opposite sides of a WAR, Marcy! We nearly killed each other because of YOU! I almost died because YOU wanted to play the hero or whatever!" The blonde hadn't taken her eyes off of the girl. She had stared her down, each word becoming more and more aggresive in tone.

Marcy didn't say a word.

The blonde took a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm herself. "Well you know what? You can do that alone, because I can't stand being around you any longer." She turned around and opened the massive door that lead to the hallways. "Come on Anne, we're leaving. We can find a way home without her." With that the blonde had disappeared, not even thinking about going back.

Hesitantly the brunette followed, granting Marcy one last glance.

Although she could see the hurt in her chestnut brown eyes, she kept quiet and let them go.

Vanishing from sight, she let herself drop in her chair. Breathing unsteady, unsure of what to think. She had read and translated the prophecy a million times, their fates were set in stone. So why did they resist?

Soon, Marcy's confusion had turned into sadness. She was starting to wrap her head around the thought that maybe, just maybe, she had been in the wrong afterall.

Meanwhile in the cold the girls progressed slowely, but surely, further away from the Newtopia and their former friend.

"Do... do you even know where we're going, Sasha?" The brunette stuttered when she almost tripped over a root she didn't see

The blonde continued cutting the twigs and bushes in their way. "I know we're going as far away from that little traitor as possible." She grunted.

Anne has never been the one to disagree with her friend, despite knowing she was in the wrong sometimes. But this time? This time she had felt the same amount of anger and confusion toward her raven haired friend as Sasha in the heat of the moment. But in the end, when she left the room it all blew over, her feelings replaced with sorrow and regret. She knew Marcy was in the wrong. But was leaving her on her own really the right desicion?

The brunette felt a heavy layer guilt pushing on her shoulders. The knot in her throat didn't make it any better.

She couldn't handle the the wave of overwhelming emotions and eventually stopped.

The blonde turned around to face her when she didn't hear her friends footsteps following.

"Anne, what are you doing?" She questioned.

"I-" Anne looked back at the castle peeking out in the fog. "I don't know of this is right."

Sasha rolled her eyes at her. "Of course it isn't. But basically dooming your 'friends' is worse, don't you think?"

The brunette didn't shift her gaze from the castle. Her heart of stone ached terribly.

"Anne, come on." Sasha called, but it fell to deaf ears. "Anne. We're leaving."

The brunette felt something tug at her heartstrings. She started to walk back toward the castle.

Sasha clenched her fists. "ANNE!" She shouted after her.

She watched Anne look back at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked with a dark hint in her voice.

Anne took a breath and looked her friend in the eyes one last time before replying.

"To my destiny."

With that she quickened her step back to the castle while Sasha shouted after her. Demanding, pleading, begging her to turn around. But she never will.

For when the heat and fire of emotions in a moment of pain blow over, you'll still find a heart of stone is untouched by all of it.


End file.
